


Drunken Dreamyness

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: Drinking down Vodka, Kenny and Stan were hanging out in Kenny's room. But alcohol can flood the senses and make people do all sorts of things
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 21





	Drunken Dreamyness

Kenny grabbed the bottle off the bed, opening the vodka. He passed the bottle to Stan, who chugged some of the Vodka Stan passed the bottle back to Kenny, who drank some of the vodka. Kenny and Stan were really drunk now, after sharing the bottle. "Hey Stan.... You look beautiful" Kenny said, giving Stan a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Stan replied.

"I'm glad we could make this night special for each other." Kenny added.

"Yeah..." Stan said, looking at Kenny. He stared into the Blondie's eyes, Stans own blue eyes sparkling. It could be the alcohol, but Kenny seemed extremely hot to Stan at that moment. "I love you, man." He whispered to Kenny, kissing him on the lips. The two made out for a few moments, and then separated.

"Holy fuck... That was hot. " Kenny said, his jeans getting tighter against his hardening length. "You're a really good kisser"

"So are you" Kenny grabbed the back of Stans head, pulling him into another kiss. This one was even hotter than the first. Stan nibbled on Kenny's lips as they kissed. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of Kenny's mouth. They began to make out more, their hands becoming desperate. Grinding a little against Stan, Kenny slipped his hands underneath the brunettes shirt. They moved over his toned stomach and around to his back. Stan's skin was hot to the touch. Stan notices the bulge in each others pants before he broke the kiss, needing air. "We better stop."

"No, we shouldn't."

"We really shouldn't." Kenny and Stans lips met again, and this time they were more desperate. Stan placed his hands down by Kenny's jeans, pulling on the waistband a bit.

"Mmm, I want you so bad." Kenny moaned into the kiss, as he grinded their cocks together.

"Me too..." Stan said, kissing down Kenny's neck and sucking on his collar bone. Kenny unbuttoned and unzipped Stan's fly, slipping his hand inside.

"You're..."

Stan moaned against Kenny's skin, as Kenny pulled Stans hard member out of his jeans . "Oh god... You're so hard."

"Just for you..." Kenny slowly ran his fingers up and down Stans length, before going down and taking it into his mouth. "Gh... Ahhh.. K-kenny" Stan moaned out, before he grabbed onto Kenny's golden-blonde locks Kenny's head bobbed up and down as he let out little moans. The sight of this was enough to make Stans knees weak, and his stomach knot up. "I'm gonna... Oh god..." Kenny looked up at Stan with his mouth filled with Stans hard member, with a mixture of saliva and pre-come running down the sides. Stan was a moaning mess, his face a bright red and his eyes shut tightly. "Kenny... I'm gonna..." He moaned out, before a shudder ran through him. He released into Kenny's mouth, who managed to swallow every bit of it.

Kenny pulled off the brunettes member, his face now flushed red with his own member throbbing in his jeans. "You tasted good." Kenny bent down, planting another kiss on Stans lips.

"Could you uh.. Could you suck me off?" Kenny said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm, why do you want to do that?" 

"Just... Do it." Kenny pouted at the brunette, who groaned. 

"Alright, alright. Stan slowly swallowed his own spit as he knelt in front of Kenny's knees. He looked up at the nervous teenager, whose face was red and damp with sweat. Kenny closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. Taking the young boys length into his mouth, Stan began to suck. He ran his tongue along the underside, before swirling it around the tip. Kenny grabbed onto the brunettes hair, before lightly thrusting in and out of Stan's mouth. 

"Oh, god... That feels so good..." Kenny's hips began to buck a little more, as he began to let out little moans. Stan did his best to breathe as he continued to suck on Kenny's length. "Oh... Oh I'm gonna..." Kenny began to moan louder, and Stan quicken his pace. "Ah! I'm gonna... ahhh!" With that, the young blonde tensed up, releasing into Stan's mouth. He continued to suck as much out of him as he could, before swallowing it all. Stan pulled off with a pop, leaving Kenny a panting mess on the bed. 

"So... What'd you think?" Kenny lays on his back, smiling up at the brunette.

"I think... I loved it."

"Glad to hear it, now...?" 

"I don't know... Wanna finish that vodka we brought up with us?" Kenny said, grabbing the bottle. 

"Hell yes." Stan replied, before Kenny started chugged the bottle, before handing it to the brunette. "You realize you're going to have a terrible throat burn, right?

"I don't give a shit" Kenny said hoarsely , gulping down the liquid.

"Well I sure as hell don't either." The pair continued drinking for the rest of night, before finally collapsing on the bed and passing out. 


End file.
